I was wrong
by ShipperNinja
Summary: Lisanna is back ,but causes Lucy some trouble on a mission. After being thrown out of the guild by her teamates, she come face to face with a new friend! or is he a foe? Will the team realize their mistake, or will they keep on thinking Lucy as an evil weak person? Read to find out! This is my first fanfiction. Rated T just to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

**Erza: Don't be nervous, they know this is your first time.**

**Shipper: STFU Erza, you're making it worse**

**Erza: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME BOY *HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR***

**Shipper: WAAAAAHH! *hides in corner***

**Erza: *sigh* Fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima, not shipper ninja over there, anyways, its his first time, go easy on the kid.**

**Shipper: *whimper* *erza is a witch devil woman***

**Erza: COME HERE YOU LITTLE...!**

I was wrong

When was there a time where Fairy Tail was ever calm? Today was just like any other day, people getting drunk, people partying, and people having epic hang over's from the night before, and eventual couples being together after Mirajane taking advantage of the whole drunken people, leaving herself to freak and mess with all the people. Honestly, this place was absolutely amazing, maybe that's why she also fell in love with a certain pink haired dragon slayer, but she'd rather avoid the topic, well, she can't really talk about the topic since she becomes all read, sputtering, almost like Juvia saw a little bit more of Gray than normal. ( Aw Juvia you over attached pervert.) Anyways, this place was more rowdy than usual on good terms, since Lisanna just came back from the "dead." Now, everyone has been partying and partying, even if she didn't know her personally, Lucy still couldn't even help but party a little bit since, Lisanna seemed like an amazing person. With her beautiful white shoulder length hair, and her creamy pale skin, she was absolutely beautiful, but, for some reason, she appeared a little bit different than she expected. No, she looked normal, but, it was a fateful mission, that possibly ended up where she is now, but, let's not rush into things just yet, let's talk about, what just happened on that mission?  
***Flashback***  
"RUN LISANNA RUN!" Frantically cried Lucy. They were in a rather sticky situation, with a giant spider running after team natsu with Lisanna on their team. They were supposed to go bait the spider, while Natsu, Gray, and Erza beat the crap out of it. However, it turns out that Lisanna ended up just plain agitating it, and who knew that a rampaging spider was that strong? Spider webs were spewing around the whole temple, and the spider began to scurry to the temple doors, following our team into the Gawian desert. Basically, everyone was panicking, even the mighty Erza, who was busy screaming her head out. Now, why would Titania, Fairy Tail's strongest be screaming? Well, this spider is the deadly NightRawn (Stupid name I know :P) who is able to search the mind of its prey, and then materialize the person's worst nightmare in their head. As silly as it can be, this was some powerful magic that was not to be meddled with. Continuing their frantic run, they began to see civilization not that far away. However, Lisanna, just a few feet behind Lucy, began to breath heavily, and eventually slowing down her pace. Lucy, being the only one who noticed this, ran back to Lisanna. However, Lisanna didn't ended up being the one who needed saving, as she, rather rudely, grabbed Lucy by her ankle and brought her to the sweet sweet horrible ground. Where, Lisanna was able to get back on her feet, and feigned and innocent, oops, and ran away, with an evil smirk on her lips. "HEELPP!" Lucy began to cry as the NightRawn with its spider jaws dripping with saliva. She suddenly felt a shock as her mind felt blank, only to find something horrible in front of her. A beat up and bloodied Natsu, wearing his usual toothy smile on his face, uttering one single word, "Luce" as his body slowly crumpled down to the dry earth. Lucy went absolutely ballistic, screaming his name like a crazy cat lady(looks like Happy was right, Lucy is weird :P) Suddenly, a strange light absorbed her body, searing heat surrounded her as she slowly saw the form of the spider slowly dissipate into nothingness, then, all black.

***Back at the guild, Lucy p.o.v* **

Uggghh, my head freaking hurts, it feels like Happy just pounded me while in max speed. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find me in a completely white room, which I expected to be the guild infirmary room. Looking to my right, I see a chair where a sleeping Levy stayed. "Aww, poor Levy, waiting here for me." I thought with awe. Shifting my feet to the side of my bed, I began to get up, until a searing pain went to my head. "Ugggggghhhhh!" I yelled out. Fortunately it was quiet enough so that only Levy was able to hear me, looking at me with red groggy eyes, looks like the poor girl hasn't been sleeping for ages. "Lu-chan!" cried Levy, hugging me at my waist. "I was*sniff*waiting*sniff*for so long*sniff*I was really*sniff*worried when Natsu came in with you in his arms*sniff* waaaaaaaahhhhhh*sniff* I really thought that I was going to lose you*sniff* waaaaahhhhhh" She slowly looked at me, with puffy eyes, and a red nose, tears still streaming down her face. "Don't cry, I'm still here, besides, why would I die before I have the chance of finishing my book and showing it to you?" I said. Levy's sobs began to die, down, until she stopped hugging my waist. "Thanks Lu-chan." said Levy with a smile plastered on her face. After all that drama, we began to laugh and slowly made our way back to the door of the infirmary. Only to find Team Natsu glaring at me. "Hi guys! How are you?" Only to be replied with more glares and an awkward silence. Finally, Erza broke the silence, "How dare you, because you were so weak, you weren't able to keep up with us, you fell down, and stopped the whole team. Although you were able to defeat the NightRawn singlehandedly, we still had to spend a lot of, if not all, of the reward just to order a train ticket right then and there to get you back here." Said Erza with her evil aura wrapping around her whole body. "Yeah, because of you Luce, we had to spend all our money to get a train ticket right then and there, instead we could have spent the money on poor Lisanna here who got a nasty cut on her knee, (which was as small as a paper cut) but you were lucky we decided to spend it on you." Said Natsu, his fire dangerously close to igniting. Gray was the one with a serious poker face plastered on his face, while Lisanna who had an evil smirk on her face began to say, "Yeah Lucy, because of you, this cut could've become infected." Erza, nodding in agreement with Lisanna, "Yes Lucy, you endangered the life of you nakama due to the fact where you are physically weak, and magically weak." Finally, Gray spoke, "Lucy, you are a disgrace to team Natsu, you should not be allowed on this team, I have no idea why they let you join the guild, or even why they let you stay. Gajeel was wrong, you aren't the cheerleader, Lisanna was the one who was cheering us on from our hearts, you are dead weight, useless, not nakama." My heart felt like it was going to break, my nakama just told me that I was worthless, that I was weak, that it was my fault, when, actually Lisanna grabbed me and made me fall back at the mission. Tears brimming out of my eyes I yelled, "I thought you were my nakama, I thought you cared, I thought you will be willing to understand the actual truth, but I was wrong, you guys are bitches. You guys are jerks, you guys are assholes, you guys are horrible people!" I ran off to the masters office with tears steadily falling down my cheeks. Opening master's door, I yelled, "Master, I wish to quit the guild, and if you won't allow that, then so be it." "Why my child, why must you leave?" Hearing this remark, more tears fell down my cheeks, "I'm sorry master, but I can't stay here." And with that, I lifted up my hand, and with my nails, scratched at my guild mark, leaving three rips on my hand, then running out of the guild. As I was running, I hear the occasional voices "She is such a bitch, calling her nakama assholes," or "Lu-chan don't leave." With my heart still aching I ran, and ran, and just kept on running, where I found myself in a forest. Calming down, as the tears began to stop flowing, I realized that I have just my only home, tears threatening to fall again. Suddenly, I hear branches cracking behind me. I turn around, coming face to face with a handsome black haired boy, with his hair up like natsu's, and completely back eyes, wearing only a white vest that covered his body, and black pants, with white sneakers. Holding out his hand with a cute smile covering his face, he said "Hi, my name is...

**CLIFFHANGER! I am so freaking evil...**

**Sorry guys that this story is a piece of crap, this will get better though. I'll be updating like, every 2 days, or 1 day, or whatever. Read and Review guys!**

**ShipperNinja out, PEACE **


	2. Chapter 2: The boy

Chapter 2. The Boy

**Happy: Minna-san Kunichiwa!**

**Shipper: Hi guys, this will be a back-story of the boy who's name shall be revealed *evil snicker* anyways, even though this story didn't get that many views, I just couldn't help but write another chapter for those who read it and also those who reviewed. **

**Happy: And we present to you..I Was Wrong, Chapter 2: The Boy!**

**Shipper: Aye SIR, FISSSSSSHSHHHHH**

**Happy: Whaa? What am I doing in Happy's body?**

**Shipper: *eating a fish* Now, this story belongs to hiro mashima not shipper**

**Happy: wahhh, I'm stuck as a little blue cat!**

***Lucy P.O.V***

"Hi, my name is Ferez, how are you doing today, and might I ask, what is a beautiful lady like you doing in this forest." Lucy couldn't help but blush, this person looked exactly like Natsu, his messy gracity defying hair, his grin, oh his grin. That toothy, heart aching, body tingling grin, awww, it just could make you freak and make out with him. And his white vest that simply refused to stay closed, just to boast his amazing abs, and his legs, umm, normal.

Anyways, he seems kind enough, what could a teen like him do wrong? "Well, it sorta a long story…" "Don't worry, I got plenty of time." So, I began my tale of woe, starting from the very beginning of her hideous childhood, to her horrible time now. When I finished, tears starting falling down my cheeks, Ferez suddenly looked up, and slowly caressed my face. "Don't cry everything's all right with me." He whispered, as he slowly began to caress my back, falling into a deep slumber.

***Ferez P.O.V***

When Lucy was deep in her sleep, Ferez began to look around, "Looks like there aren't any people looking for her right now." He thought. He slowly gazed upon the setting sun, how much time has passed? Well, nothing to do about it now, according to what she said, she might not be going somewhere anytime soon, so she doesn't really have anywhere to stay. "Neither do I," He thought glumly. He had stayed by himself for so long, he doesn't even remember what day it is today or when his birthday was. He just wandered around the world, looking for a friend, but who would befriend a dude who looks like a combination of a demon and an angel? A very handsome one at that he thought, a smile tugging at his lips. He looked upon the sleeping beauty beneath him, pity that such an angel had to undergo such horrible things he thought glumly. However, no time for self pity, or anything for that matter, all that he needs to focus on right now, is to bring her to a place of shelter. I mean, who would let a girl sleep in the middle of the woods with nothing to protect her if it rains or whatnot. Anyways, he picked up Lucy bridle style and made his way to his "home" in the woods.

A few hours later (why the heck did I stay up the whole night watching her…) I began to hear a few heavy breaths followed by some moaning. (No pervy thoughts guys) My eyes drifted to the sleeping Lucy's body, her chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm. Slowly her eyelids began to open, revealing beautiful brown eyes. Suddenly, those very tears began to be filled with tears. "Lucy, why are you crying, did you have a bad nightmare." I asked voice filled with concern. "Ferez, can you teach me how to become stronger?" She said, determination glinting in her eyes. "Is that the reason of your nightmare, did your friends insult you again?" She said nothing, only nodding her head slowly. Seeing this poor act, I knew what I must do. "Then I shall train you, but the magic you will be learning is lost and dangerous, but this will corrupt you if you do not learn with good intentions. So, what are your intentions of learning this magic."

Getting up she said, "My nakama have insulted me, they hurt me. Though I do not want to hurt them, I want to show them what I can do. I want to show them who Lucy Heartphilia really is. I will use this magic to protect my nakama that I might soon meet in the future, but for now, I want to show them, expect the unexpected. I want to show them, I'm not a weak little girl who needs saving and can be easily insulted. That, is why I want to learn this magic."

"Very well, your resolve is clear and pure with intent, I shall teach you this magic, the X Magic." I said. "Beware, this magic takes long to practice, but gives much. With this magic, you will be able to learn all the magic, and you will be able to heighten your stellar magic."

Now, if we practice here, it will take years to finish this, but I reckon that you would like to return to them soon, to prove yourself worthy, right? Therefore, I shall bring you to the Fairy World, where time is different; each year is 1 week, so you would have a total of 8 years, or 2 months here. Now off we go, "OPEN, GATE OF THE LAND OF ANCIENTS: FAIRIES!"

***Lucy's P.O.V***

A big white circle appeared before us. A strong white light began enveloping Ferez and me, until the point where I could not see anything within the light. Soon, the light began to blend with my surroundings, which was white. Wait, no, color began to return to the land around me, and soon, I found myself in a city like Magnolia town, only, it was inhabited by creatures that looked like normal human beings with wings, and surprisingly, tails. "Let's go to the Fairy elder Lucy" Said Ferez as he began to walk to a building which must be a building where many officials reside. As she followed Ferez through the crowd of strange creatures, she couldn't help but feel, strange. It felt as if her magic energy could burst out of her body and fly around as if it had wings, but she pushed this to the back of her head, focusing on how close they were to the building.

In about few minutes, they were able to arrive at the building. Walking pass the guards, Ferez spoke a few words, and the guards opened the big wooden doors, and began walking to a room. Eventually, they reached a room where a fairly old fairy resided, busying himself with a dozen papers that littered his desk. One of the guards cleared his throat, and the old fairy looked at us with old eyes that hinted knowledge deep within his soul. "What do you desire old friend?" He croaked, his gaze lingering on Ferez. Just who is this guy I thought. "She would like to train in the art of the X Magic, and we would request permission to practice with **him**." Ferez said. Who the heck is this guys Lucy thought. Honestly, the more she got to know him, the more she thinks that he was a person she should not be talking to like a friend. "Well," croaked the old fairy. "I'm afraid **he** resides at Mt. Deliora, but, I must warn you, the path will be very dangerous. The weather there differentiates just to repel the ideal one for those who go there. I suggest bringing supplies for all types of climate."

"Thank you for your time sir." Said Ferez. Slowly, he turned to me and said, "Are you sure you're willing to do this, once you go up there, you may never come back." "Yes," I replied. "I took a chance trusting you and following you to a place where I've never been, so how is climbing that mountain where I have never been be any different." I said, a smile glued to my face.

***Ferez P.O.V***

Looks like she's ready, any girl with thinking like that will make it up the mountain, I thought, a grin as wide as hers appearing on my face. Suddenly, the old man walked over to me, and whispered a few things into my ear. "This girl, there's something else about her. I believe she is the….."

**Cliffhanger! MUHAHAHHAHAHHA I am so evil. Anyways, thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to those who read my story in this first place. Anyways, sorry if this chapter was really confusing, but I'll put up the next chapter in 3 days or less. BTW, I was thinking of making this a never ending fanfiction, and you'll tell me what you want in here, and I'll make them into arcs. What do you think? Anyways, Read and Review guys!**

**ShipperNinja out, PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jerks and Power

***At the guild normal P.O.V*  
**No one has seen a certain blonde hair girl yet. After the whole running away fiasco, it seems Team Natsu is on everyone's murder list, while they remained oblivious. When they walked into the guild, everyone gave them stares that could surpass Erza's, which really is saying something. Even the motherly Mirajane had an expression that meant, "I'm gonna kill you." There was an awkward silence between the team and the guild, until a certain pink haired dragon slayer broke the ice. "Oi mina, we're back!" He said cheerily with a smile playing on his lips. Suddenly, Levy stood up, walked over to Natsu, and slapped him. Another silence plagued this guild, until somebody cheered, "GO SHRIMP! TEACH THAT BASTARD WHAT FOR!" Suddenly, more cheers broke out, including one from a certain Wendy (o_O dayum). Natsu yelled "OI! WHAT ARE YOU CHEERING FOR?" Tears began streaming out of Levy's eyes. "Because of you, Lu-chan isn't here anymore*sniff*because of you, she left*sniff*because*sniff*of YOU ASSHOLES, SHE FUCKING LEFT THE GUILD. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY YOU SONS OF BITCHES*waaaaahh*!"

Gajeel stood up, and walked over to comfort the crying Levy. "Ya salamander, because of your idiot team, Bunny Girl left and hasn't come back yet. I bet ya haven't even noticed yet." Gajeel stated angrily. "Wha-" Erza broke in "It's not our fault that she was weak. Our team is the strongest team in Fairy Tail. That means the strongest on our team, which means, no Lucy. In fact, she was the one who messed up the mission, and that's the reason why we came back empty handed." "YOU'RE WRONG!" Yelled the still crying Levy. "THE REASON SHE TRIPPED, WAS BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH." She said, pointing at Lisanna. "SHE PULLED HER DOWN AND LEFT HER THERE!" Gasps filled in the whole guild, comments being tossed around on how much of an evil person Lisanna was.

" Yeah yeah, we know all that crap already." Said Gray. "She told us that, and she said that she had to escape for her life, I mean that's the logical thing to do. Like, one person dead for one person living is better than two dead right?" "HOW DARE YOU GRAY-SAMA!" Everyone turned to look at the crying Juvia. "I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU TAUGHT ME NAKAMA WAS IMPORTANT! I CAME TO THIS GUILD BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT THEY TREASURED NAKAMA HERE!" Shouted Juvia. "BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR SHIT, SHE LEFT! FUCKING BULLSHIT! YOU GUYS SHOULD BURN IN HELL!" After this statement, the whole team fell silent, except for a laughing Lisanna.

"It doesn't matter if she left or not, right?" She said suddenly. "You have me, I can replace her any day right? I am better than that old blonde tramp anyways, right?" "SMACK!" A huge red claw like print appeared, staining Lisanna's once flawless face. Everyone turned to look at the slapper, finding a crying Porlyuscia with a dragon hand. Wait, what…PORLYUSCIA! The scary pink haired lady was crying, wow. "You filthy human!" She yelled. "How dare you say such filthy words to such a nice girl. She was way better than you, and smarter than this whole guild combined. I am saddened, no, infuriated, with what happened to this guild. Before, this guild always cared about nakama. They wouldn't even think about kicking out their own teammate." Porlyuscia huffed. 'And you," She said pointing to the whole team as she was picking a staff from her back, "Do not forget that I am Edo Grandeeny. I have powers unimaginable. Now as a dragon, edolas or earthland, we must punish who ever would are hurt our princess. "Suddenly, a gray magic circle appeared underneath the team's feet. "By the authority of the elder dragons, by the power of all the elements, I Grandeeny, call upon the power of the elder air dragon's judgement, SKY DRAGON'S LAW!" A huge whirlwind engulfed the team, spiraling around, and flicking them within the perimeter of the circle, giving them many bruises over their bodies. Soon, the raging air calmed down, leaving a bruised, battered, and cut team Natsu writhing on the ground. Porlyuscia left, muttering something about idiotic humans.

***Time Skip, 3 hours later Natsu's P.O.V***

Pain was searing through my body. I remembered being yelled at by the whole guild, including little Wendy. I tried to remember everything, but I could recall other than being yelled at was flying through the air, then after that, complete and utter darkness. I still don't know what they were yelling at us for, I mean, it's all right we kicked Lucy out, right? She was always weak, and she always hid behind her spirits. It's funny how she always said stuff about not using spirits as tools, but all she does is hide behind them, kinda weak if you ask me. With a smirk forming at my mouth, I slowly looked to my right side, only to find 11 angry zodiac spirits, except Plue, who looked very pissed off at the moment.

There was a silence between us, only to be broken by a huge mini blizzard going off. I looked to the direction where this immense magical power came from, which for some reason, came off Plue who was emitting a strange blue orb around his tiny snow hands. Suddenly, the blizzard turned to a hail storm, directed at me, pelted my body. At first they were tiny, but soon grew to the size of basketballs, destroying my whole body. During this whole attack, as I was about to black out, I heard Virgo's voice whisper, "Plue, stop it, hime san wouldn't like it," She said. I felt better, thinking that I won't die today. "You know hime wouldn't like it if we all didn't get a turn." Her voice turning venomous and sour, which was very strange for the maid spirit. Suddenly, I hear a huge chunk of earth being picked up from the ground. Please kami, I thought, don't let me die today. Fortunately, I didn't die, but was beaten very hard by all of the spirits, especially Virgo who was busy banging the boulder on my head shouting me to die.

Soon, all I saw was black, and a plenty of smiling spirits.


End file.
